


Eternal Puppy Love

by Phantomgirl17



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomgirl17/pseuds/Phantomgirl17
Summary: Danny and Cujo find a little ghost who just wants some attention. When they bring it home, nobody can help but fall in love with the little guy.





	Eternal Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to do something a little bit cuter since most of my works have been pretty brutal. I honestly, just thought it would be fun to see what I could come up with that would have to do with Cujo, since he is probably my favorite friendly ghost that Danny meets. I'm not sure if that's just cause I have a soft spot for dogs, or what, but I used my dog's behaviors to just make it seem like Cujo is... a dog that's a ghost...? Like, kinda ignored the fact that he can change size when he's not happy just for this story, so sorry if you think I changed Cujo's character too much to still be Cujo. By the way, sorry my summaries are so bad. You're welcome to message me if you have an improvement on it without spoilers.  
> Enough of my ranting! I hope you enjoy reading this!
> 
> -Phantomgirl17

Danny walked into his room, sighing deeply after getting home from another ghost fight and failing another test. He saw the pile of homework piled up on his desk and glared at it. He crashed himself on his bed, his arms covering his face. He felt his breathing warm up his forearms for a few minutes before a tiny wet nose decided to squeeze between his arms and let a slobbery tongue lick his face.

Danny pulled his arms away from his face and smiled as he saw his little green dog sitting on his chest. He propped himself up on his elbows and started petting the soft green fur, a smile spreading on his face as Cujo barked a few times.

"Who's a good boy? Is it you? Huh? Huh? Is it?"

"Arf Arf! Arf!"

Danny laughed as Cujo stood himself up and lightly trotted in a circle on his stomach. The dog quickly saw Danny smiling and leaped from the bed. He dashed into the closet and yanked his leash from the compartment that held it. He trotted back to Danny, his tail wagging and his ears perked up.

"You want to go for a walk?"

Danny took hold of the leash and attached it to Cujo's collar. He laughed as he felt Cujo pulling on the leash, excited to go for a walk.

"Okay, buddy. What do you say we go visit your second favorite person?"

Cujo jumped up and barked excitedly, somehow knowing exactly what Danny was saying - even though he didn't speak dog. He began dashing towards the door, his little ears being pulling back by the wind as he phased himself through the door. Danny yelped in surprise as he was pulled through the door by the leash, Cujo running as fast as he could down the street without Danny falling on his face.

"Slow down, Buddy!"

Danny laughed as Cujo turned and barked at him, almost telling him to speed up instead. He watched the ghost dog sniff every little thing along the sidewalk, making sure to make his territory, even though Danny knew it would be gone by the next day from how many other dogs got walked around town. Danny saw Cujo stop and began barking insanely. His tail was wagging in a friendly motion, and he had gotten into the playful stance.

Danny walked closer to where he was and looked down. Nothing was there. He made himself look harder, maybe it was a bug. Danny's eyes began to focus on what was there. He saw a blurry outline of a small ghost playing hide and seek with Cujo. He was tiny and green, once he reappeared, no larger than Cujo was when he was in his smaller, friendlier form. The ghost was only a little blob, no arms or legs, his head not separated from his body by a neck. His little face gave off smiles and the only thing the blob was able to say was, "boo!"

Danny smiled back at the ghost, crouching down next to Cujo. He saw that the ghost was injured, a deep cut on his side was oozing ectoplasm, so Danny decided to try and help the friendly little guy. If there was something Danny knew, it was that not all ghosts are evil.

He picked the little guy up in his arms, cradling the blob as best as he could - since the body seemed to like squirming. A lot. The form almost moved like a gelatinous molecular structure, making Danny laugh as the little guy bounced himself around calling out, "Boo! Boo boo boo! Booo!"

The ghost's movements began to tickle Danny's arms, so he had to keep changing which arm was holding which pet as he walked back to his house. He crept in through the front door but saw his parents were standing in the living room, and he would have to get past them to get to his room to heal the little blob guy, but they refused to keep any pets or ghosts in the house except Cujo, because Danny pulled off the lie of Cujo being his "Psychiatric Service Dog". Which wasn't a complete lie, since Danny got anxious easily thanks to his ghost fighting causing him paranoia, but it wasn't often. Cujo was mainly kept as a pet because Danny had always wanted a puppy.

Danny froze for a moment, trying to decide what to do with his friend to keep it from being obvious that he had a ghost in his arms, so he snuck into the kitchen so that they couldn't see him while he planned. Quickly Danny grabbed a few boxes of snacks from the pantry and hid his new friend among the boxes, enough that he couldn't be seen, moving or not.

He started walking into the living room, the stairs getting closer to him when his parents made him freeze.

"Danny, what are you carrying?"

He felt the ghost begin to squirm and felt it trying to climb onto his shoulder. He wouldn't be able to hide it, so he made it look like he had thrown the ghost onto his shoulder, and prayed that it looked fake enough for them to not realize it was a ghost.

"Just some snacks for me and a new chew toy for Cujo."

Danny saw his parents give suspicious looks to the 'chew toy' and shrugged.

"Just don't eat too much before dinner. Your father had decided to make a new recipe for us."

Danny smiled cautiously and dashed up the stairs to his room, the door quickly being latched behind him as the ghost started talking to Cujo some more.

"Boo! Boooooo! booboo!"

Danny sighed, his hair blowing out of his face for a minute as he pulled his first aid kit out of the closet, bandages and gauze falling onto the floor.

"I know, I know. You have a booboo. I'm working on it. I can't help that you're adorable!"

Danny picked the ghost up, and it suddenly caused two arms to pop out of the blob-shape and hug him. He gave it a look of shock as it hugged his forearm for a few minutes before leaning back, the blob reabsorbing the arms, and saying "boo" a bunch more.

"Can you say anything besides boo? Boo once for no, and twice for yes."

"Boo!"

"Got it. what type of bandage would you like?"

Danny watched the little guy float himself over to the gauze and try to stand taller. He gave it a weird look and the ghost tried to tell him what he wanted.

"Boo boo booo boo boooooooo boo."

"You... you want the roll of gauze to be a hat?"

"Boo. Boooooooooo boo boo!"

"You want to sleep on that as a bed?"

"Boo. Booo boo booo booooo boo."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're saying. Is that what type of bandage you want?"

The ghost perked up instantly when he heard Danny offer it as a bandage. He smiled and his 'head' nodded quickly. He floated over to the whiteboard Danny had in his room and began to draw.

"Oh, are we playing a game now so that I can tell what you're saying?"

The ghost tried to nod again before he began drawing. Danny watched carefully as the ghost drew a small little blob on the board.

"Is that you?"

The ghost gave him a double boo to say yes. He had started to draw lines across his body, and a little bowtie. Danny thought for a minute.

"Do you want me to wrap you in the gauze, like it's a shirt, and then add a bowtie so you look cool and not like you've been hurt?"

The ghost flew up into the air cheering, his wound already partially healed, but Danny wanted to avoid infection. He knew that just like humans could get infected by ghosts, ghosts could get infected by humans. He called back to the ghost who was party dancing close to the ceiling.

"Well come on. Let's get you wrapped up. You should be fine in the morning. Would you like to be a pet and live here?"

The ghost gave him big eyes of shock, and suddenly he was being hugged in the face by a small blob of ghost. He laughed and tried to pull the little guy off him, and started wrapping him in the bandage. He found a bit of green ribbon and tied it around the guy's neck area like a bow tie, and saw a strong look of confidence appear on the ghost's face.

Danny laughed a bit and told the little guy to lay down for a bit, it wouldn't be long before he could have the bandages off. He walked across his room, listening to the ghost quietly boo at Cujo, the dog barking and wanting to play. Danny rolled his eyes as he pulled out his phone and dialed the number he had on speed dial.

"Yellow?"

"Hey, Sam. It's just me. You wanna come over and see what I found today?"

"Sure. I've got nothing better to do right now. I'll be over in fifteen or so."

"Alright. See ya then."

Danny hung up and walked over to the ghost. He was trying to play with Cujo without ruining his little bow, which was already falling off thanks to Danny's lack of artistic skills. Danny smiled at him and went to fix his bow tie, the ghost jumping around trying to not get his bow fixed, still wanting to play with Cujo.

He heard Sam saying hello to his parents and grabbed the ghost, checking him to make sure his bandages were staying put to make him look even cuter. He opened his door when he heard the knocking and let Sam walk in, the ghost still behind his back.

"Hey, Sam."

"Hey. So what did you want to show me?"

"Boo!"

Danny smiled and pulled his hands from behind his back. Sam saw the little green blob and her mouth fell open, her eyes widening beyond how far Danny thought was physically possible.

"Oh. My. God. That little guy is so adorable! Does he have a name?"

"No, not yet. I've just been calling him Buddy until I can find a name for him."

"Can I hold him?"

"Sure."

Danny held his hands out to Sam, letting her cradle the little blob of jelly. He automatically sank towards her chest and snuggled into her crop top, his blobbiness beginning to flow down Sam's arms making it harder for her to hold the little ghost.

"Having a problem there?"

Danny laughed as Sam sat on his bed and cuddled the ghost up to her chest, his little eyeballs poking out above her arm, his mouth calling out "boo" as loud and as fast as it could.

"Oh my god, I think I'm in love. But I never wanted a pet."

"Would you like to keep him? He seems to love you more than he loves me. And my parents would never let me get away with having another ghost pet. They think he's a chew toy for Cujo right now."

Sam giggled as the ghost tickled under her chin with his blob-form oozing around.

"I would love to. But we gotta find him a name first."

Sam let the little guy set on the bed next to her. He jumped around a bit as Cujo climbed up next him, clearly wanting to play a game. Danny sat on the other side of his bed, his smile getting wider as he saw the ghost playing with Cujo by choice and truly enjoying it. Danny saw Sam thinking as he sat and waited for her first idea.

"What about Blobby?"

She looked at the ghost in shock as he gave off the standard "boooooooo" of disapproval.

"Well, then, let's try Victor?"

"Boooooo!"

Sam looked to Danny who only shrugged as he tried to think of something to name the ghost that it might like. He tried to think for a moment but got nothing. Sam only looked at him and glared.

"Sorry, I can't get you out of the darkness."

Suddenly Sam saw the ghost perk up as Danny finished his sentence. They both stared in shock as the little guy bounced himself in a circle as he heard what he wanted his name to be.

"Darkness?"

The ghost wildly flew towards Sam, crashing into her rib cage and doing what looked to be a hug with tiny blobs for arms. She smiled.

"Well, Darkness it is then."

Sam heard Danny starting to laugh, unable to keep it in as he heard Sam talking to the blob. She heard him muttering something about how Darkness would be able to have that name used in a joke. She tried to roll her eyes, but they were too busy staring at the blob. He now had his name and was waiting to see his new home.

"So how do I take care of him?"

Danny stifled his laugh and cleared his throat.

"Well, his wounds should be healed by tomorrow, so you can take the bandages off then if you'd like. And make sure he's got access to ectoplasm. But other than that, it should be fine. He'll still be waiting for you like a dog when you get home."

Sam smiled and scooped the little guy into her arms, his voice constantly crying out what sounded to be a happy boo. Danny patted the little guy on the head.

"Be good for your new mom."

Sam and Danny said their goodbyes to each other as Danny walked Sam down the stairs. The ghost wouldn't stop trying to speak, while Cujo was running circles around Danny's feet. Before Sam could stop the ghost, Darkness flew out of her arms and landed on Cujo's back, which only made him look like a blob cowboy, leaving the teens nothing to do but "awww" at them out of pure love.

Cujo began trotting around the front room of the house, his tail wagging, and Darkness making happy ghost noises, the whole time pretending to be a cowboy. The friends watched their pets play for a few minutes before Sam looked at her watch and said her parents would be suspicious of where she was at the moment. She picked Darkness up, and he whined with disappointment at the idea of having to leave his best friend.

Cujo hung his head and let his tail droop against the floor, little puppy whines coming from him quietly as his little companion was being taken away.

"Awww, guys. It's okay."

Danny leaned down to pick up the tiny Cujo as Sam tried to calm the ghosts down.

"You guys can see each other all day when we're at school. You're ghosts, you could just fly over to each other's houses."

Danny let Cujo lick the blob ghost goodbye, a little less sad when he was told they could have ghost playdates whenever they wanted. Darkness yawned and patted Cujo on the head as he started falling asleep, letting Sam know it was time to go home.

Danny told the pets they could have playdates whenever they wanted so long as they didn't get into any trouble, and were home when they got back from school. The ghosts each made some sort of noise, a whine or a small boo to let them know that they agreed, and Danny nodded to Sam.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Let's get these little guys to bed, they seem to have worn each other out today."

They saw Cujo asleep on the stairs and laughed a little as Danny closed the door. He grabbed his little pooch and carried him up to his room, placing Cujo on his dog bed.

"It was a long day little guy. I'm glad you made a new friend. You can use up some energy playing with him."

Danny laid himself down and started to fall asleep. His eyelids got heavy as he listened to Cujo make noises in his sleep. The last thing he remembered was hearing his phone make noise with Sam's text tone, which he ignored until the next morning.

. . .

"Bye, Darkness! I'll see you when I get home. Have fun today and be good!"

Sam looked on her phone and saw that Danny hadn't looked at her text as she walked down the stairs, Darkness following her. She had texted him a picture of her new ghost pet lying on the bed, snuggled deep in a pile of plush blankets. She felt Darkness nudge at her leg with what she was assuming was his nose. His eyes were wide and sad looking.

"Awww, Darkness, I gotta leave you here while I'm at school. Pets aren't allowed. You're gonna go play with Cujo aren't you?"

Sam reached down and pet her little friend, his blob-like structure melting as it felt Sam found the perfect spot to pet. Darkness gave a few boos as Sam grabbed her backpack and walked out the door, leaving him there.

He laid himself down on her bed for a short morning nap before he would go visit Cujo, his best friend, his only all ghost friend. Darkness found himself dreaming about a time where he didn't have to be left alone all the time. Already, he missed his wonderful owner.

. . .

Cujo heard something tap against the window in Danny's room as he laid there with big eyes, some droopy ears, and a limp tail. He sat himself up, and his ears slowly raised themselves.

"Boo boo boo! Boooooo! Boo!"

Cujo's tail started wagging as his best friend knocked on the window and before phasing into the room to show that he was there. He gave off a few excited barks as his little blob friend landed next to him. Cujo couldn't keep his excitement hidden anymore, and he started running in circles, his tail wagging violently fast.

"Arf! Arf arf!"

Cujo jumped up and waited for the ghost to play. He dropped into the playful stance waiting to see what Darkness wanted to play today. After a few minutes of thinking, the ghosts agreed to play a game where they took turns being the ghost hunter. Darkness found Cujo trying to look like his owner, and decided that he would pretend to be his.

After a few hours of making small barks and saying 'boo', they both were exhausted, which meant it was time for Darkness to go home. He hugged Cujo and flew out the window.

Cujo sat by the window for what felt like an eternity, his eyes wide and sad as he watched his friend leave. He put his head down, only to hear the door the room open a moment later, Danny coming into the room and asking 'how his boy was' and 'how Cujo's day was."

Cujo leaped up into Danny's arms, licking his face repeatedly until he couldn't do it anymore from how dry his tongue had gotten. His tail wagged so hard he thought it was going to fall off as he felt the excitement of seeing his owner. Danny set Cujo down and sat on the floor next to him, petting Cujo and making sure he was given the best treats.

"How was your playdate?"

Cujo barked a few times, his ears up in excitement as he got to think about his other friend and think of what they could do tomorrow.

. . .

Sam walked into her room, finding Darkness sleeping quietly on the bed, his eyes opening at her first step into the room. She could hear the air around him moving as he zoomed into her arms, happily telling her 'boo' as she laughed and walked back over to the bed.

"Well hello, Darkness, my old friend."

"Boo!"

"Aww, how was your day? Did you have fun with Cujo?"

Darkness started to go on about his day, his mind flooded with ideas of what the two ghosts could do tomorrow at their next playdate.

Sam picked him up as he finished talking, and began to rub at his favorite spot to be pet, his blob almost turning into a puddle in her arms. She carried him over to her backpack and pulled out a ghost treat, giving it to him and getting a happy 'boooo' in response as he ate the treat.

She then pulled out a small dog bed that would fit him perfectly. The design was little green squiggles on a black background, and he loved it. The material was soft to the touch, extremely padded with memory foam, and able to fit toys and Darkness in it at the same time.

Sam smiled as she placed it on the floor at the side of her bed, and Darkness automatically ran to it and sat down, eventually falling onto his side fast asleep.

Sam tucked a blanket over him and let him sleep as she texted with Danny and Tucker. As she put her phone down she looked back at her precious little friend.

"That little guy found a good home. He's definitely gonna be spoiled."

Sam picked her phone back up and saw that she was sent a selfie Danny took with Cujo, both of them smiling. She smiled at the text and responded by sending a picture of her sleeping little ghost. He didn't stir as she took the picture.

"Cujo wore him out today."

"Lol. Cujo was staring out the window when I got home. That must be how Darkness left."

"They seemed to have fun."

"I think so. Cujo is already excited for tomorrow."

"That's good. Darkness is probably the same way."

Danny sent a picture of Cujo half asleep at the end of his bed. Sam smiled at it and texted Danny back.

"He is pretty cute."

"Thanks. Darkness isn't so bad."

"Darkness is being treated pretty well here. Tons of toys, treats, and special attention."

"Lol, why am I not surprised? You've always had a soft spot for pets."

"Lol yeah."

"Hey, you get the answer to question 12 on our math homework?"

Sam looked at her unstarted homework.

"Not yet. Who has time for homework when you've got a little ghost to take care of? Btw his wound is all better. But he wanted to keep the bowtie."

"He's a classy guy, I guess."

"Probably. Does Cujo want a bowtie too?"

"Nah, he's happy like he is."

"Okay. If you don't mind, Darkness is waking up. I gotta go feed him."

"Sure, ttyl."

Sam put her phone down and walked over to the ghost. He yawned quietly, his mouth opening wider than it looked like it was capable of doing, making Sam laugh as she offered him food.

She reached down to pet him before she left to get the ghost food from the drawer she had now designated to ghost pets.

. . .

Danny walked out the door, calling to Cujo.

"Have fun with Darkness today!"

. . .

Sam walked out of her room talking to Darkness.

"You and Cujo be good and have fun while I'm gone!"

. . .

The teens met up at school, talking about their pets as they watched them fly overhead to meet up to play. They saw Cujo chasing Darkness through the air, before turning around and being chased.

"I guess we taught them well?"

Danny shrugged as he watched his pet playing nice with another ghost.

"I guess we did. At least these are pets we can keep forever since they aren't gonna die again."

Sam smiled as she watched Darkness almost wave at her and Danny. She waved back and walked towards the school, her backpack emptier than usual. She had gotten so busy with Darkness, that she forgot her textbooks at home. Danny saw her trying to think of how she would forget her textbooks.

"That's what happens when you have a pet. Until you guys can figure out a schedule, you're gonna forget stuff without realizing it until it's too late because you're focusing on the pet."

He stopped in front of Sam's locker with her, waiting on her to get her stuff so that they could go to his locker.

"Well, it's okay. Besides, I don't think I really care that much. You and I are going shopping for pet toys after school."

Danny grinned.

"You're gonna be the best owner Darkness has ever had."

**Author's Note:**

> These little ghosts just made me feel so happy while I was writing this. I really hope they gave you a happy day as they did me. Anyways, I'm still open to requests, and comments, and how I can make my writing better, so yeah. My tumblr is in my profile just message me there if you want.


End file.
